Baseball Bat
by Aki Vos
Summary: Sakura's been working hard under Tsunade and Shizune, now you can read a quick little bit about it! During time jump.
1. Chapter 1

"Training

"Training?" Sakura asked following Tsunade out to a training ground on hot afternoon. "Tsunade-sama, I already do training everyday."

"This training isn't for healing. A medical ninja must learn how to evade. What use are you dead?" Tsunade said setting a duffle bag down of the dry grass. She opened the bag and pulled out a baseball bat and a ball. "Go to the other end of the field."

"I can dodge a simple ball, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade smiled and threw the ball in the air. Sakura didn't se the movement, only the displace bat at the end. The ball hit her square in the stomach. Tsunade smiled as she watched Sakura tumble and fall onto the ground.

"You can't! Practice makes it so you can!" Tsunade pulled out three more balls and hit them again, all three hit Sakura in the stomach. Sakura leaned over to her left and began puking. "Get up and dodge!"

Sakura tried to get up, but continued vomiting on the ground. Sighing Tsunade set the bat down and walked over placing a hand on her back. Solemnly she began to speak. "Sakura, at the rate you're going… you'll never be a medical ninja."

Sakura stopped and got her wits and stomach about her. Breathing heavily Sakura stood up and threw Tsunade's arm off. "Go back to the bat."

"I see, you're serious about you're training." Tsunade said and stood up beside her, "no, today will be more rest for you. Meet me back here tomorrow at 5 AM sharp! We'll continue training then. I suggest you don't eat until after training."

"Uh… Hai." She said and began to walk away avoiding her stomach contents.

'Sakura, at the rate you're going… You'll never be a medical ninja.' Sakura just got more and more upset, walking down the streets of Konoha, two streams of tears rolling down her eyes and her hands clutching her stomach. She then saw something.

It was fuzzy in her weary eyes, a tall blue figure. Sakura ran towards it, "Shizune!" Sakura yelled running towards her, "Oy, Shizune!"

Sakura stopped right in front of her, Shizune quickly grabbed Sakura and sat her down on the street. "What happened? What's got you so…"

"I need help. I started training with Tsunade today… What got you through it?"

"Solider pills." Shizune said pulling out a small bag. "Here, take one right before training and for the love of all things decent, learn how to dodge fast. I came home with welts all over me for a year and a half."

"Oh…" Sakura moaned and fell face first on the dirt before her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Week three's training is far more intense

"Week three's training is far more intense! Now that you can dodge slow balls…" 'Slow? Those weren't slow!' Sakura thought somewhat worried on the other side of the field from Tsunade. "It's time to learn how to dodge the medium slow balls!"

"Tsunade-sama, don't you think we should…" Sakura had to move, she barely saw the ball that whizzed by her face. She dodged that but was hit with a line of balls leaving giant bruises up her right side. Sakura kept standing though, she had too. She turned and faced Tsunade and looked up at her. "Next round!"

"Alright!" Tsunade said and threw far too many baseballs up to see that quickly. Sakura was hit with seven this time, dodging a couple. "You're improving! Collect the baseballs and bring them back up to me!"

"Hai!" Sakura said, her entire right side and front throbbing in pain, the solider pills were helping a little bit. Sakura carefully picked up each baseball and set it in her arms and took them over setting them down next to Tsunade. She quickly jumped back and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You learned you have to dodge a bit differently didn't you?"

"Hai." Sakura said and Tsunade raised a few baseballs and the bat.

"This time, try to land a hit on me Sakura," Tsunade said. She tossed the balls, Sakura began running towards Tsunade and the baseballs went flying. She dodge the first two by going far left but then was hit by a ball to the leg. Collapsing in pain, Sakura screamed.

Tsunade rushed over, the bat falling to the ground. Sakura was carefully grasping her leg releasing what healing she had into her leg. Tsunade pulled her hands away and checked it, each time she touched the leg Sakura let out another wail. "It's broken. Try not to move."

Sakura kept her hands off, she was crying again. Slowly Tsunade lifted her off the ground and jumped over, away to the hospital. "Tsunade-sama…" Sakura groaned through pain, "Can't you heal it?"

"It's better if it heals in a cast." Tsunade said bursting through the emergency room doors. She turned her attention to the girl at the desk. "She needs a bed." The girl nodded and asked the Hokage to follow her to an empty room.

Tsunade set Sakura down and began preparing a cast. Sakura looked up at her. "Tsunade-sama…"

"You're doing excellent at training Sakura… For now, rest." Sakura look up at her, amazed that her question was answered. Tsunade began putting the cast on her and Sakura began screaming again.


	3. Chapter 3

"The trick is to be able to dodge and heal a large amount at the same time

"The trick is to be able to dodge and heal a large amount at the same time." Tsunade said pulling out a scroll. She, Sakura, and Tonton were sitting in her office. "This is why I'm stopping the bat training until you can begin to heal better."

"Hai." Sakura said relieved, her cast just removed last week. "If you can heal and dodge, then if you get hit you can heal and keep going. But if you can dodge then you won't have to worry about that. I'm straying from the topic… You'll be working at the hospital for two weeks, you'll be in the emergency room, 24 7 healing whomever needs it."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I'll leave now." Sakura said standing. Tonton squealed and jumped on the desk. "what is it Tonton?"

"He'll be going with you, to keep track. If anything bad happens he'll run and get a real doctor." Tsunade said quietly. "I'd get going, Sakura. Wouldn't want to be late."

"You'll be fine, just stay away from sharp objects." Sakura said patting the head of a small boy. He giggled and jumped down from the emergency room bench, the cut on his hand gone. The mother came and picked him up, kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you so much!" The mother said walking away. Sakura stopped and walked over to an elderly man, he was sitting their calmly. "Do you need assistance?"

"My daughter's in their… she has to have emergency surgery, she fell from a tree and something happened internally." The man said distressed. Sakura sat down next to him. "She was trying to train to be a kunochi."

"She shouldn't be training unless it's under someone. When she gets old enough, send her to the academy, there she'll be able to train without getting hurt." Sakura said trying to lift his spirits. "I'm a kunochi, it's not that bad. I do get hurt a lot, but I can usually heal myself."

"A medical ninja? You don't see many of those anymore. Probably be a surpluse with the Hokage being one. I think it'll be good for the village. Will you speak to my daughter after she wakes up? I think she is wanting to quit now."

"Of course." Sakura said the door burst open and a young woman rushed in with a knife through her arm. She was screaming. Sakura rushed over and began healing and pulling the knife out.

They young woman screamed and thrashed so Sakura was forced to pull the knife out quickly. Then grabbing her arm she unleashed a burst of Chakra covering the arm. The wound and the blood disappeared. The young woman calmed down to whimpering. "You'll be fine, just be more careful, alright?" Sakura said offering her the handle of the knife.


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess you could call it that

"I guess you could call it that." Sakura said carrying the heavy bag full of random ingredients. "Say, Shizune, what are all these for, anyway?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama thought it was time you learned how to make solider pills." Shizune said, Tonton resting in her arms. "Making pills and anti-poisons is very difficult. It's important to get the basics down when you're young."

"So all this goes into solider pills?" She asked quietly. "That' some weird ingredients. Seaweed… antlers… even dandelions."

"Hai, but it works." Shizune said as they turned and began to walk up the stairs of the Hokage complex.

"Shizune…!" Tsunade yelled literally sliding out the door. "Go immediately and find out who waxed all the floors!"

"We don't wax the floors though!" Shizune said surprised. She took a step up and slid into Tsunade. "That's vegetable oil!"

"As done by Konoha's number two ninja!" Konohamaru said appearing above the door. Tsunade grabbed him and held him by his neck over the railing. "Admit to… my genius!"

Tsunade began constricting. Sakura shook her head. "Tsunade-sama! Let him go!" Tsunade dropped Konohamaru and he fell straight down landing on one foot then falling on his rear.

"Stay out of my offices you pesky little son of a…." Tsunade yelled cutting her sentence off. "Shizune, what are you up to? I need someone to get all the oil off my floor."

"I'm teaching Sakura today." Shizune said relieved.

"Nope," Shizune corrected flipping the antler's around, "only shave the base of the antlers. It's where all the healing qualities are, the tips can be used for different things."

"Alright." Sakura reclaimed the antlers as she began shaving them with a file. "Shizune-sama… Did Tsunade-sama teach you this way?"

Shizune lowered her head and shook it. "She poisoned me… non lethal of course, but poison all the same. It took three weeks to cure those warts… Never let her offer you a small golden candy."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto should be home soon

"Naruto should be home soon." Sakura told herself, she looked over the city, her boots clinking against the rails as she walked. "I've gotten stronger…" She smiled and looked over to the gate.

She leapt down and slid her boots carefully balancing her chakra to ski down on the heels. She calmly hit the bottom of the mountain and made her way through the crowded streets over to the gates.

She walked slowly and quietly out of the village into the forest outside. She tossed her hands behind her head observing the scenery. The leaves were just greening and growing back. "Spring…"

"Hey, Sakura-san!" Lee said jumping up. Tenten and Neji arrived behind him. "Are you alright, you look sick."

"Leave her alone Lee!" Tenten roared. "Sorry, he's getting worried since Guy-sensai is sick."

"Lee's right, Sakura-san's face is red." Neji commented. "You should get that checked out. Team, let's keep moving." They leapt away into the city leaving Sakura nervous. She walked over to a small puddle left by yesterday's rain and looked down into it.

Sakura's face was red. She felt it, it wasn't warm and she wasn't running a fever.

"FIFTY-FIVE!" Tsunade yelled and began hitting the balls at Sakura, all fifty-five of them. Sakura dodge easily now and when necessary hit the balls back, grabbed one, or blocked with a kunai. The assault stopped. "Good! On to Kunai!"

"Kunai?" Sakura said, she thought for a second before putting her Kunai away. She pulled out instead and handful of shuriken. "Let's go!"

The kunai were flung from all around her, she moved her hands in front faning the shuriken out and spun knocking out the first wave then grabbed two and began deflecting the rest. Sakura stepped back and turned quickly taking out the large shuriken coming from a hidden trap. That was it.

"Is that all, Tsunade-sama?"

"Uh.. Hai. Congratulations! You are now the best Medical ninja in the village outside myself!" Tsunade said egotistically.

"That's nice. I'm going home." Sakura said walking past her.

"Home?" Tsunade said, Sakura waved and left. "It was only three days straight training…"


End file.
